<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me, Worship Me by That_is_right</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239888">Touch Me, Worship Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right'>That_is_right</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cis Shiro (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Sheith Week 2020, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Keith a little while to feel ready to show Shiro everything. Shiro spends every moment showing Keith just how much he appreciates it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Me, Worship Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the body worship prompt for day 6 of Trans Sheith Week 2020! </p><p>I use AFAB terms for Keith's junk because I'm trans and that's what I like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This tale of modern romance begins, charmingly, on Tinder, where Keith is rapidly losing all faith in humanity. He’s managed to match with a few guys, only for every single one to invasively ask about the existence of his dick. They vanish when Keith confirms that he does not, in fact, have one. After that, Keith stops talking to anyone that asks. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of people’s obsession with his junk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is close to giving up entirely until he matches with Shiro. Keith takes one look at this big, beautiful man, and immediately swipes right. To his surprise, they match. Not once does Shiro mention any curiosity as to what might lie between Keith’s legs. Keith eventually has to ask whether Shiro read the part of Keith’s bio that said he was a trans man. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone missed it initially, only to leave in a hurry once they did notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Keith’s surprise, Shiro confirms that he has, indeed, seen that part of Keith’s bio. Keith asks whether that bothers him, and Shiro simply says, “I wouldn’t have swiped right if it had.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship develops slowly but surely. They talk for hours on their first date, then proceed to have another two dates that same week. Since then, they’ve been seeing each other multiple times a week, and after just a few months, they’re inseparable. Keith and Shiro go from being Keith and Shiro to being KeithandShiro, and they both fall in love hard and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith has struggled with dysphoria for years, and although it lessens around Shiro, it’s far from being gone entirely. Shiro learns all the places on Keith’s body to avoid touching, as well as all the places where Keith craves it. For months, kissing is as far as they go. It’s all that Keith is ready for. He doesn’t particularly like seeing his own naked body, and the thought of Shiro seeing it terrifies him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re nearing their first anniversary together when Keith shyly asks Shiro to touch his chest for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Shiro asks, voice rough with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just nods, too nervous to speak. Shiro is straddling him, hands resting on his stomach as they kiss. Keith wraps his hands around Shiro’s wrists and brings them up to his chest. He’s wearing his binder under his shirt, so there’s not much to feel anyway, but Shiro groans and hungrily runs his hands over Keith’s chest anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, baby, so fucking gorgeous,” Shiro says, leaning forward to press a kiss to the exposed skin above the neckline of Keith’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith whines, and for the first time in his life, relishes in the touch of someone’s hands on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Keith lets Shiro touch his chest through his shirt without his binder, Shiro spends nearly ten minutes gently stroking and squeezing the soft mounds of flesh there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” Shiro says reverently. “So fucking pretty for me. You’re so brave, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not that brave,” Keith grumbles. “I’m still too scared to take off my shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro leans forward to kiss Keith. He pulls back and cups Keith’s cheeks, staring at him intently. “You’re the bravest person I know, Keith. I know how uncomfortable you are with your chest, but you let me touch you anyway. You’re so fucking brave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith mumbles in disagreement, but he knows better than to try and argue with Shiro. Especially when it has anything to do with himself. Besides, it feels too good to really complain. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Keith is completely shirtless with Shiro, he turns off all the lights and hides under the duvet. Lying in the dark, wrapped in the blanket and covered by the warmth of Shiro’s body above him, Keith feels safe. There is music playing softly in the background, and he holds Shiro’s hands against his stomach until he feels ready for Shiro to touch his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything you absolutely don’t want to,” Shiro says. “We can stay just like this, and it would still be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro is shirtless too, and it’s the first time that Keith has been able to feel the smooth expanse of Shiro’s chest against his own without any barriers of fabric between them. Keith loves it, but he wants more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I want to do this. I want you, so badly,” Keith says. He swallows, then starts pulling Shiro’s hands up to his chest. Keith wonders whether Shiro can feel his pounding heart through his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shiro’s fingers make contact with the underside of his breasts, Keith exhales shakily, but keeps urging Shiro’s hands upwards. They brush over his nipples, and then over the hair that has started to grow since he started testosterone. Then Keith lets go of Shiro’s hands and takes another unsteady breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nods wordlessly and begins running his hands up and down Keith’s chest. He stops to tease at Keith’s nipples, making Keith gasp and giggle. He cups his breasts, squeezes them gently, and Keith can hear Shiro’s breath getting heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I? With my mouth?” Shiro asks. Keith nods, and he can just make out Shiro’s smile in the darkness before he’s dropping his head to run his tongue over one of Keith’s nipples. Keith gasps, and moans as Shiro sucks gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes, yes!” Keith gasps, rolling his hips helplessly. He can feel Shiro’s cock rapidly filling in his underwear as Shiro sucks and laps at Keith’s chest and nipples. He moves from one breast to the other, sucking and nipping, going back and forward, again and again. Shiro always has a hand on the breast where his mouth isn’t, gently kneading and pinching as he goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith has never been this turned on in his entire life. He’s so fucking wet, and he can’t stop himself from trying to grind against Shiro. Shiro is grinding back, rubbing his hard cock against Keith whenever he gets the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith can’t help himself; he reaches down into his underwear to put a hand down against his clit, rubbing the swollen nub desperately. It only takes another minute or so of Shiro’s mouth and hands on his breasts, his own hand rubbing against his clit, Shiro’s hips grinding into him, to make Keith come. He groans, rubbing himself through it, his other hand clutching against the bare skin of Shiro’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Keith,” Shiro whines, and then Keith can feel a sudden warmth against his crotch. He can’t see anything in the darkness, but he presses up with his hips to feel Shiro’s cock twitching through his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie together in the darkness for a moment, gasping and panting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Keith says hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Shiro agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Shiro admits. He leans up to kiss Keith again. “Thank you, honey, that was amazing. You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith is glad that Shiro can’t see the way that he blushes at his words. Keith doesn’t know what to say, so he just wraps his other arm around Shiro’s back and pulls him tighter against him. Shiro nestles his face into Keith’s neck, and Keith can feel him lazily pressing kisses into the skin there.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before Keith feels ready for Shiro to see him shirtless in the light. He has Shiro sit on the edge of the bed, and he stands in between his legs. Before he can chicken out, Keith reaches down and grips the bottom of his binder before pulling it up and off. Keith looks down at Shiro and snorts. Shiro is practically the human equivalent of the heart-eyes emoji, and while it makes Keith just a little bit self-conscious, he’s glad that Shiro likes what he sees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Shiro groans. He wraps his hands around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer slightly. Keith doesn’t even think Shiro notices that he’s trying to get Keith to move forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... don’t hate it?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro looks outraged. “Keith, you are the single most attractive man that I have ever seen in my entire life. And I have seen my fair share of naked men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith can’t help but snort. “You charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely fucking gorgeous, and I want to worship every inch of you,” Shiro says. “Will you let me show you how beautiful I think you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, okay. Where do you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, sit up against the headboard for me,” Shiro pulls him down onto the bed, then urges him to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sits back against the headboard, and Shiro shuffles forward on his hands and knees, before straddling Keith’s thighs. He runs his hands up Keith’s waist, down to his stomach, then up to his chest. He smooths his fingers over the hair on Keith’s chest, then runs his hands over his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shudders as Shiro focuses his attention on Keith’s nipples, running his fingers up and down the sensitive nubs, making Keith tremble and shudder with want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that feels so good,” Keith moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so good,” Shiro hums, before leaning forward to get his mouth on Keith’s chest. He sucks at Keith’s nipples, nips at his skin, and laughs as Keith gasps and whines above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby, thank you for letting me see,” Shiro breathes against his skin. Keith giggles at the way Shiro’s breath feels against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, I wanted you to see,” Keith says honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro surges up to kiss him, desperately licking into his mouth and moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love you,” Shiro murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles against his mouth, then leans back down to kiss at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Keith has become comfortable with Shiro seeing and touching his chest, it’s easy letting him see the rest of Keith’s body. It’s strange, but Keith is almost more uncomfortable with his chest than he is with his junk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re kissing on Keith’s bed, clutching each other and grinding together when Keith pulls his face away from Shiro’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to touch me?” Keith asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles. “I’m already touching you, sweetheart, you’ll have to be a little more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to finger me,” Keith blurts. Shiro’s face was already flushed with arousal, but somehow it gets even redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you—are you sure?” Shiro gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Keith nods. He rolls off Shiro and quickly works his underwear off, before tossing them onto the floor. Shiro rolls over to look at him, eyes roaming hungrily over the exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, oh my god, you’re stunning,” Shiro breathes. “Can I really touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nods shyly. “How do you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit between your legs? You can just lie back and enjoy yourself?” Shiro suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nods. He lies back on the bed and shyly spreads his legs. Shiro doesn’t waste any time shuffling forwards to get close to him. Keith covers his face with his hands, too nervous to watch Shiro’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit, Keith,” Shiro moans. “Look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, you are,” Keith chuckles nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, honey, look at me?” Shiro asks. Keith drops his hands to look at Shiro. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I am. I’m just nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to stop, just tell me. I’ll stop the moment you want me to. I promise.” Shiro runs his hands soothingly over Keith’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Okay. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles up at him, and then looks back down to Keith’s cunt. Keith can’t help the way that he clenches nervously, and Shiro gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, look at this pretty pussy. Look at you, you’re so wet and desperate for me,” Shiro coos, reaching forward to run a finger up through Keith’s folds, skimming past his hole and brushing along his clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith can’t help the way that his hips jump, and Shiro chuckles. He moves forward slightly, and Keith wraps his legs around Shiro’s back. Shiro rocks his hips against Keith’s pussy, and Keith groans when he sees the wet stain on the fabric. The wetness that Keith is producing. Keith can see the outline of Shiro’s hard cock, and he groans again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something, honey?” Shiro teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith whines and nods. Shiro looks at him expectantly, and Keith realises that he wants a response. “Fuck me?” Keith asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smirks widely. “You really want me to fuck you, sweetheart? Ruin this pretty pussy with my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gasps. “Yes! Yes, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, waiting so patiently for me. You look so good like this, legs spread, hungry pussy open and ready for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith could practically cry at how turned on Shiro’s words are making him. “Please, Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you got a condom around here somewhere?” Shiro asks, ever the voice of reason and rationality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Keith groans. “Yeah, they’re in my drawer, give me a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches over and rummages around frantically until he finds the little foil packet and tosses it over to Shiro. Shiro doesn’t even bother taking his underpants off entirely, opting to just push them down until his cock can spring free. Keith watches as he unwraps and rolls the condom down his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready, baby?” Shiro asks. Keith nods wordlessly as Shiro shifts his hips forward and slides the tip of his cock up and down Keith’s wet folds. Keith wants to jerk his hips closer, but Shiro is using his other hand to keep him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any further ado, Shiro lines up with his hole and pushes inside. Keith whines at the feeling of being filled, clutching desperately at Shiro with his legs. Shiro groans, pushing forwards slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gasps when Shiro’s hips are flush against him, his cock buried completely in Keith’s pussy. “Oh, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Shiro asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, holy shit, yes!” Keith gasps. “Fuck, I love you, Shiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Shiro says. “So, so much. My beautiful baby. I’m so lucky. Look at you. I’m never going to get tired of looking at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sap,” Keith says fondly. Shiro smirks at him, then shifts back slightly and pushes back into Keith, pushing another moan out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good wrapped around my cock, baby. Your cunt is so good, it’s so hot, and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck, I never want to stop fucking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop stalling and fuck me,” Keith complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smirks again, and then pulls back and quickly thrusts into Keith. Before Keith can say anything, Shiro is fucking him fast and hard. Keith can barely catch his breath, letting out breathy moans and whines with every thrust of Shiro’s cock into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Shiro says. “I’m so proud of you, you’ve come so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith tries to respond, but he can’t form words around the way he’s being jolted with each snap of Shiro’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking sexy, you’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen,” Shiro continues. Keith really isn’t sure how he manages to sound so coherent as he fucks ruthlessly into Keith. “Look at you, my beautiful baby. You like this? You liked getting fucked this good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah—yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to touch yourself, baby?” Shiro asks. “Let me see you play with yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith brings a hand down to his clit, blushing at the way Shiro watches hungrily. He presses heavily against himself, jerking himself off as well as he can when he’s being rocked by each thrust of Shiro’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so – ah – close,” Keith gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come baby, let me feel you come around me,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes another few thrusts for Keith to come. He can’t help the way that he shouts, clenching around Shiro’s cock. It seems the sudden tightness is just what Shiro needs, and he pushes deep one last time, panting heavily as he comes deep inside Keith. Keith can feel the way that Shiro’s cock shudders and twitches inside him, and he whines again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro goes to pull back, but Keith keeps him trapped with his legs. “Stay?” Keith asks shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smirks. “You like being filled up that much, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just nods, too embarrassed to say anything else, and Shiro chuckles. He leans forward to lie over Keith, pressing him gently down into the mattress. Keith sighs heavily and wraps his arms around Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a sexy koala. Or a sloth.” Shiro teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Keith murmurs. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Shiro says, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Keith’s head. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. I want to share everything with you.” Keith says simply. He can feel the way that Shiro’s cock twitches again inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep saying stuff like that, and I’ll be ready to share with you again in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, big guy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come scream with me <a href="https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet">on Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>